Rosario plus Hybrid
by SsjHades
Summary: A 10,000 year old Hybrid loses a bet and is now forced into a school of monsters will he be able to keep his identity hidden or will the school find out he's the Hybrid abomination the most feared monster to ever exist a half vampire half werewolf the legendary SS class monster is a student?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

 **the story is mainly based of Rosario + vampire with some elder scrolls lore and magic Oh and maybe some characters from the overlord anime if I feel adventurous**

 **technically OC but really if you play Skyrim and have done the Hybrid glitch this could be your character. But to make the story simpler the characters name is Ahvakaar Hilkiin given to him by dragons he carries it with pride and it's pronounced 'ah-vak-aar' 'hil-kiin' it also means abomination hybrid which fits the character**

 **The OC**

 **Ahvaka** **ar Hilkiin** **the Hybrid abomination**

 **he is a 10,000 year old Vampire Werewolf Hybrid with solid Black slit back hair like that of Aizen from bleach. He has dark crimson eyes and in his adult form a full goatee he can change into his true form which he doesn't do very often but once he dose transform it resembles that of the vampire lord beast form standing at a height of 232 centimeters with big black and red bat wings, solid black fur** **werewolf legs, arms, tali and ears. he then gets longer black hair that reaches down to his lower back but his face resembles his normal human face his eyes change from red and white to red and black he the gains larger fangs and large red markings on his face similar to the marks Inyasha gets when he goes full demon in the anime inyasha. He stands 172 centimeters in human form with a very handsome face that makes most believe he is some type of god from the heavens but this dose not mean he isn't intimidating like Moka he Maybe gorgeous but he can kill easily.**

 **He is ancient and powerful monster that has mastered the strength and powers of the vampire and werewolve races he has also full mastery of most dark or evil style magic including but not limited to necromancy, blood magic, dark magic, dragon shouts, illusion and lightning magic but he was born a close range fighter so he pre** **fers to punch or slash his way through obstacles**

 **his main weapon of choice is Harkon's sword an old vampiric weapon made to be used by powerful vampires it has been enchanted over the thousands of years making it one of the most powerful swords to ever be seen. He also alway wears multiple rings that ether negate or lessen the effects of Vampire and werewolf weaknesses and boost his other abilities like Magicka and stamina enhancement. He also always wears no matter what a necklace with a crimson amulet that limits his blood hunger and without it he would become a mindless monster killing and devouring everything in his path**

Ps if you see this ( _a song_ ) then I suggest you open another tab to ply the song since it adds to the moment and the songs won't happen very often

* * *

 **Back story**

( _Lilium_ )

10,000 years ago there was a war between Monsters and humans that lasted hundreds of years. it completely destroyed the world, ancient daedric horrors were released causing billions to die, dragons were reborn, empires were topped over night and in the end there was only one man who was able to stop the endless, bitter War. a man who was seen as a true monster a mass murdering psychopath even before becoming infected with **lycanthropy** and **Sanguinare Vampiris.** named the hybrid abomination he took to the land as the top predator and the only one of his kind to ever exist this began what most describe as 7 days of blood where the hybrid killed and destroyed all of the warring factions leaders and main bases in only 7 days. Billion died at the beasts hands even Vampires would say that he walks through a ocean of blood no other could hope to cross, he was named by daedric prince's as the **child of lady death herself** but the dragons they respected and feared him to the point were they would give him a home and protection even teaching him their tongue. The dragons would eventually give the man a new name since after centuries of him living with them he had forgetting his original human name so they called him **Ahvakaar Hilkiin** the child of blood and fire the black beast, the unholy child of god.

Hilkiin would stay in the mountain dragon home for some time only entering the human world to gather things or to fuck around with women but he would sometimes get in trouble with other Monsters trying to wipe out humans so he would tend to get involved to stop them in fact this is how he met his good friends the 3 dark lords and after he beat the ever undead shit out of Alucard and helped seal him away he would then have long drunken parties with his 3 friends even having a short relationship with Akasha bloodriver till he returned to his mountain for another 200 years or so only ever visited by his old friends every 25 years

most monsters know of the legendary hybrid abomination but only a small handful of creatures besides the dragons actually knew his name and they kept that a very close secret so most of the history books speak of the hybrid as the murderer of the innocent, raper of the holy, destroyer of gods and his most favorite title the never ending storm of darkness but Hilkiin never tried to set straight these stories because once he was like that a monster a murderer but in his thousands of years he changed became kinder and more forgiving but he still **loved** to fuck with people in the most evil ways possible. This caused the 3 dark lords to say this about him and I quote "he is not a good man... but he is a kind man"

(End Lilium)

* * *

 **Bus stop**

And so now Hilkiin stands a 10,000 year old, black haired, 5 foot 6 or 172 centimeter Hybrid abomination with a bag containing Harkon's sword at a bus stop waiting to enter a school he was forced in by losing a card game to a priest

"...FUCK!... HOW THE HELL DID THAT CREEY BASTARD BEAT ME!" He screamed as he began to remember why he was going to a school of Monsters

 _Flashback_

 _"haha come on old man just one game I win you give me some of that lovely dark lord blood... (hiccup) you win I'll do what ever you want haha" Hilkiin said drunkenly as he sat in front a table with multiple card with odd cymbals on them_

 _"hohoho ok my old friend... but if I win you have to spend 4 years at my Academy Ok" the old priest said with a evil grin as he sat opposite to the oldest monster alive and began to play the card game_

 _later that night screams of anger could be heard form the mountain as the ancient Hybrid lost to the priest_

 _"ok old friend see you in 2 weeks hehehehe" said Tenmei the priest guy with a evil grin and laugher as he left the huge castle like house_

 _end of flashback_

A bus pulled up dragging Hilkiin out of his thought he looked at the bus as the door open revealing a creepy bus driver with glowing eyes and a cigar in his mouth

" **Going to Yokai Acade... oh hello well... come in sir... y-you don't want to be late do you?** " The bus driver said nervously as he knew from the headmaster who this boy was and just how true the legends were

"Ok" He said as he stepped on to the bus and then looked at the pack of cigars on the dash bord the bus driver noticed and offered him a cigar he happily took it and placed it to his mouth clicking his fingers to create a flame to light it then shaking the flame off his thumb once the cigar started to be glow he then looked up and said with a smile "thanks I'll remember to pay you back" he then moved to the back of the bus to sleep

he slept all the way to Yokai Academy dreaming about his past battles and past... Women he had been with or to be more pacific one of his only lovers who he actually like for her personality and not for her body Akasha bloodriver the women who showed him that humans could be redeemed and saved she was the only Vampire that he actually let suck his blood allowing her to gain some of the oldest Vampires powers. he missed her but from what he was told she lives a happy life he even found out that she had a couple children and lived in a happy marriage the last two bits sorta pissed him off a bit but he couldn't argue since he had turned down her offer to stay with her so he could continue living with the dragons. He opened his eyes once he heard the doors open

" **Ok sir this is your stop... know normally I would give you a warning about how dangerous this school is but maybe I should be warning the other students hahaha** " the driver laughed nervously as Hilkiin stepped out of the bus

"thanks for the ride driver guy... oh and here" Hilkiin then through a small card to the bus driver that read some ancient words the black haired teenager then elaborated "that card will allow you to send me a message if you need something... be careful it only works once and I'm not giving you another ok" He said walking away towards the school

the driver smiled and placed the card in his pocket " **nice guy** " he said as he drove the bus back through the tunnel

* * *

 **Deep in the woods**

Hilkiin walks trying to find his way to the school but sadly he's lost all of his heightened sense don't seem to be able to ,ale out where he should go but then he stopes as he can hear something in the distance. He turns only to see a bicycle flying towards him with a girl that seems to have passed out so on impulse he spoke words of power in dragon tongue

" **TIID-KLO-UL** " once the words left his lips time began to slow allowing him he then grab the girl on the bike and hold her in his arms kneeling to lay her down as time began to speed up again. He looked at the girl who was still disoriented he noticed the rosary on her neck and thought " _a rosary? Interesting I can sense the aura of a vampire... a powerful vampire from the looks of it..."_

"w-what happened...?" She said dizzily but once she looked up at her hero a large blush came over her face

"are you alright" he said with a kind and loving voice which made the Pink haired girl blush even harder he emerald eyes linked to his crimson she began to feel a odd sensation take over her body as she lent in closer to his neck but stopped once he spoke out surprising her

"go ahead I can tell that Your starved for blood so enjoy" Hilkiin said while he thought _"why the hell did I say that? She's a vampire I know that but why do I feel like I've seen her before why do I trust her?"_ his thought was jut off when he felt her two fangs bite down onto his neck and after 2 solid minutes she pulled away and began to apologize

"I-I'm so s-sorry... its just I'm a vampire" she said lowering her head to hide the blush but the steam coming off her was a giving her feelings of embarrassment away

"hay don't worry... and I already knew you were a vampire from your scent... so can I have the name of this beautiful blood sucker in front of me" he said with a smile after standing up and offering his hand to her

she grabbed it and he helped her up they both laughed and smiled at each other she then blushed again as she introduced herself

"my names Moka Akashiya and as you pointed out I'm a vampire" her smile almost blinded the ancient hybrid as her emerald eyes seemed to peer into his soul but he was more interested in her name

"what a lovely name... ah Sorry my name is Ahvakaar Hilkiin... by chance would you like to be my friend Moka" he said with a happy smile and once the words hit Moka she squealed and leaped onto Hilkiin pushing him to the floor

"yes yes yes I'd love to be your friend Hilkiin-San!" She said excitedly she then stopped and looked into his crimson eyes she felt. her heart banging against her chest she then muttered "Hilkiin-San... what do you think of Vampires?"

"Vampires? Well I don't mind them as long as they don't try and kill me" he said with a happy face when in reality he was holding back the want to laugh at the question if only she knew was what he said in his head

"yay (giggle) let's get to school quickly Hilkiin-San!" Moka said after getting up and pulling The Hybrid with her towards the school all he could do was smile and be happy that he already has someone to talk to at this school plus she's a hot vampire girl

* * *

 **Homeroom at Yōkai Academy**

Hilkiin accidentally lost Moka on there way to the homeroom but he hoped to see her again since so far she was the only girl he had saw who didn't look at him with lustful eyes once and so know sits in a chair next to the window waiting for the teacher miss Nekonome to finish her lecture on the school when he is forced out of thought by a arrogant voice speaking up to gain attention

"why dont we just eat the puny human and in the case of the beautiful girls better to molest them" the brutish boy named Saizo said with a cocky expression and a disgustingly creepy tone which made most of the girls cringe. Hilkiin took notice of the girls becoming uncomfortable and took action

"Your a pathetic excuse for a man let alone a monster so shut it" Hilkiin said with confidence causing Saizo to turn and look at him and say

"what was that pretty boy mind speaking up" He had a look of annoyance on his face as he failed to intimidate the old hybrid

"I said they you are a pathetic excuse for a man let alone a monster and I would like to add that your ugly as fuck face makes me violently puke out my insides and if given the chance I will gut you like the rotten fish you are with honest to god smile on my face" Hilkiin said as his voice overflowed with power and unrivaled charisma

Saizo stood up and prepared to attack the abomination but was stopped once said abomination spoke again this time with far more anger and rage behind his words his crimson eyes seemingly forcing the large student under his will

" **you will sit and not speak a word till the end of this learning session** " Hilkiin ordered causing Saizo to sit in his chair with sweat dripping form his face the entire class had a similar reaction even Miss Nekonome had been forced into her chair with all her hair standing up from fear but luckily the tension was defused when a familiar cute voice came from the hallway

"s-sorry I'm late Miss I got lost on my way here" Moka said slightly tired from running to class she opened her eyes to see Hilkiin waving at her she then leaped over the room and bear hugged the Hybrid shouting "Hilkiin-San were in the same class!"

"o-Ok Moka calm down" he said as he patted her on the head now if he had been any other type of monster, people would be giving him a jealous look but because of that incident seconds ago most of the male group were collectively shiting them selfs at his power but that didn't stop the girls from giving Moka multiple death glares in-fact there was one girl that peaked Hilkiin's interest a blue haired large breasted girl who was giving Moka a venomous glare but the little cute blood sucker was oblivious

* * *

 **Period after homeroom**

Hilkiin and Moka both sat at the side of a vending machine drinking tomato juice. the notion of a vampire drinking tomato juice made Hilkiin laugh internally he himself didn't find It as a suitable replacement for blood since it wasn't having any affect on his hunger in fact it made his hunger more noticeable. he turned to the side seeing Moka his eyes focused on her neck oh how he wished to sink his teeth into that pretty little neck

"hay Hilkiin-San?" Moka said slightly nervously

"hmm... yes Moka what is it?" Hilkiin said quietly as he snapped out of his hunger induced daydream

"I was w-wondering... I-umm I w-want to know more about you soooo what rac-" Moka question was cut off by the voice of the monster that tried to pick a fight with Hilkiin

"hay sexy..." Saizo said as he appeared in front of the two and grabbed Hilkiin by the tia lifting him up into the air "what's a smokin hot babe like you hanging around a creep like him why don't you hang with me and have some real 'fun' haha" he said looking at Moka not noticing the evil smile on the Hybrids face

" _I haven't had this much fun in years"_ Hilkiin thought as he grabbed Saizo's arm suddenly a huge pressure was placed on the arm breaking it in multiple places Saizo's eyes widened as he tried to scream only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his mouth he could feel as Hilkiin's hand began to crush his head he fell to the ground and tried to pull away with no luck

"This is a warning Trash! if you come close to me or Moka again I'll personally take it as a **insult and kill you**... now run along you little shit" Hilkiin said throwing the bully back causing him into a wall knocking him out cold. Moka then grabbed Hilkiin's arm pulling him away before any teacher came

they both ran to the top of the school so they could continue there conversation in peace away from any interruptions. They both stood looking at the surroundings of the school taking it all in

"so Moka before we were interrupted you had a question for me?" Hilkiin asked

"oh umm sorry... I was wondering what type of monster you are Hilkiin-San?" She asked looking into his eyes she had suspicions but wanted a concrete answer. And after a couple of seconds pasted the question was finally answered

"...well... it's against the rules but since I know what you are I guess it's only fair... I'm... a halfbreed" He said trying to keep his identity as the legendary Man that gave monsters nightmares a secret

Moka pulled back from the realization that he must be half human half vampire "so your are you half vampire by chance?" She asked believing she had figured out just what he was

"well... Yes half of my blood is that of a vampire" he said with a carefree tone Moka then began to blush from embarrassment as she realized she pretty much committed cannibelism when she first met him. Hilkiin noticed her uneasiness "Don't worry... it's actually pretty common for vampires to drink each other's blood... especially if their lovers~" he said looking straight at her with a mischievous grin

"w-w-WHAT! I M-MEAN... umm" Moka stuttered her face became bright red she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment but the steam that came from her was more than enough proof

Hilkiin noticed her embarrassment and decided to have some fun. He turned his body and moved closer to Moka causing her head to snap upwards to look at him, Hilkiin moved so close that his face (or more importantly his lips) was only inches away from Moka's she could feel her heart beating like never before

Moka suddenly fell back from the sudden movements only to be caught by Hilkiin. His right arm wrapped around her waist, he then pulled her up and backed away a little he then smiled and said "sorry about that my hunger must have got the better of me forgive me"

"n-no it's fine it's just you surprised me that's all... anyway (gulp) could you tell me a bit more... about you?" She asked still blushing

"not much to say really... I'm a vampiric lord, I live with dragons and I can use magic..." he said calmly but on the inside he was laughing at the look Moka was giving him she was so confused and yet interested

"Magic?... v-vampire lord? Wait dragons!... ok explain please" she said unable to understand a word he just said but to Hilkiin the look on her face was the cutest thing he had seen in hundreds of years

"well first Vampiric lord is the type of vampire I am... they are incredibly rare and powerful vampires with the ability to use unique magic next would be Magic it's self... well being a vampire lord means I can use magic of all different kinds and to finish I lived with dragons before coming here" he said with a bored expression

Moka was completely shocked she had no idea what a vampire lord was but dragons they were legendary beings of unmatched power in fact dragons were so powerful that they were never classed as monsters and instead named gods even a army of s class monsters couldn't hope to kill a dragon

"so dose that mean you speak there language?... dragon I mean" Moka asked with stars in her eyes. The words of a dragon are untranslatable simply because of there power it's said that even uttering the words of power could end empires and destroy gods

"well... why don't I show you" he said looking up at the cloudy sky as he took in a breath and shouted " **LOK-VAH-KOOR** " the sky's began to rapidly clear showing the beautiful sky in its full glory

Moka couldn't find the right words she never dream of being able to see a dragon shot in person but she didn't just see it she knew the one who cast it

"impressed (chuckle)... so since I've spilled my guts why don't you tell me something about you" he said with a prideful tone as he leaned against the railing

after that Moka explained her rosary and how if it was taken off her true form would be released this made Hilkiin compare it to his amulet of self control. And so once Moka had explained some of her life they decided to head back to class before the bell rang

* * *

 **Free time at end of school**

Hilkiin told Moka to head to her dorm room as he wanted to get some books from the library for late night studying (in reality he was about 200 out of the loop and needed a refresher course on the monster of this time period) and once he got his books he began to walk towards the dorms till he began to hear Moka crying for help in the distance his instincts kicked in as he dropped the books and disappeared into mist and bats vanishing

Saizo stood in his Monsters form pinning Moka to a tree while his tongue rubbed and licking Moka's almost bere chest her clothes were shredded only leaving her bra

" **Hahaha finally without that basterd to protect you, your all mine Moka haha** " Saizo said as he enjoyed Moka's taste but then suddenly he felt a pain he stopped and noticed bats attacking him then almost out of nowhere hundreds of bats appeared swarming the huge Orc. He dropped Moka and moved back trying to get the bats off of him he was so distracted by the bats he didn't notice the Hilkiin suddenly appeared from some of the hundreds of bats in front of Moka

"Moka! Listen to me... are you alright?" Hilkiin asked her she nodded still in a pain induced shock from her twisted ankle and broken arm once the Hybrid noticed her injuries he let out a demonic predatory growl that caused the bats to fly away (well all except one hamster looking one who talking some random information about Orc's)

" **how the hell did you get here... no doesn't matter it's time I kill you!** " Saizo said as he recovered from the bat bites and charged at the two vampires

( _Shin Godzilla OST Who will know (tragedy)_ )

Hilkiin stood up and turned to face the charging monster his eyes glowing with crimson rage he then held out his hand and vanished only to reappear in front of then Orc grabbing his face and pushing him out of sight so Moka didn't have to see what was about to happen to Saizo. The trees seemed to end as they reached a clearing near the ocean Hilkiin stopped causing saizo to be sent flying near the edge from the momentum he stood on his feet and stared at the Hybrid with fear as he saw the rage the anger the bloodlust in those crimson eyes those old experienced crimson eyes

" **no... no no please (gulp) I-I'm s-s-sorry PLEASE DONT KILL ME!** " The orc screamed

"Kill you?... Hahaha sorry trash like you... doesn't deserve the sweet embrace of death... I've got **100** way I could make you suffer but I think only one will be suitable for this situation" he began to move closer the the orc who was shaking from the demonic aura pouring out of Hilkiin

" **Please I'm begging y** ou... I'll stop for good just let me go" Saizo said changing back into his human form only to be lifted up into the air by the shoulders.

Hilkiin looked him dead in the eyes and smiled as black mist began to form around them the mist thickened into solid smoke

"s-stop w-what are you?" Saizo asked confused as his body began to feel weak his vision becoming blurred

"a fate worse than death... you will become my blood bank, my servant my Thrall... be honored not many can say their the servant to **the** **10,000 year old hybrid abomination** **HAHAHAHA** " Hilkiin said as his smile turned into a evil grin as his laughter echoed through the forest

Saizo's eyes widened in shock before going blank as his free will was dominated by the vampire energy going through him. Hilkiin set the student on the ground allowing him to stand on his own Saizo just stood there not moving not even blinking just waiting for a command

"know My thrall I want you to return to your normal life but with 2 differences number one **you will not harass anyone anymore** and number two **you will be a outstanding student in Yokai Academy** now go... I'll call you if I need you" Hilkiin said waving his new servant to leave

"yes master I live to serve you" was saizo's only reaction as he left towards the male dorm rooms

(End Shin Godzilla OST Who will know (tragedy))

Hilkiin made his way back to the injured Moka as fast as possible once he reached her he noted that she was unconscious he knelt down next to her and inspected her broken arm he placed his hand over the broken part carefully

"hope this works..." he said as a golden light began to heal Moka's arm " _thank the gods if she was a human turned vampire this basic healing spell wouldn't work luckily she's a pure blood"_ he then began to heal her ankle and once he was done he picked her up bridal style

" _I could take her to the school infinity but... I need to make sure she didn't see or sense my suddenly... power increase plus I'm pretty sure she'll what more healing magic once she wakes up"_ he thought before vanishing into mist with Moka

* * *

 **Next day boys dorms**

Early in the morning a couple hours before school starts a sound asleep Moka begins to stir in a bed that isn't her own she opens her eyes to the sound of a shower running she sits up noticing her torn shirt in the trash can. She quickly checked herself and was happy to see that her blazer, skirt and underwear where still covering her she then looked around the room

" _What I'm I doing here? This isn't my room... wait what happened to me... wasn't I attacked?"_ she thought till the shower stopped making her look in the direction of the bathroom

Her face suddenly became bright red as a almost completely naked Hilkiin walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel around his shoulder

"well hello sleepy head did you enjoy your nap" he said letting out a little chuckle while moving to the sit next to Moka

"H-Hilkiin! w-what? Why?" Moka couldn't find the right words as her brain was fried she couldn't think slight and when Hilkiin moved his hand to her head to check her temperature she blushed even harder

"you seem stable... hmm oh yeah sorry but I didn't now where your room was and I knew the school infirmary wouldn't be able to heal you like I can soooo I brought you to my room" he said with a kind tone and a caring smile

Moka stayed silent to embarrassed by the naked boy who saved and cared for her some part of her was screaming perverted thoughts but she tried to to keep her body from showing those thoughts Hilkiin noticed her uneasiness

"Ok give me a second to get some clothes on and I'll escort you to your dorm room... is that alright" he said standing up and moving towards his closet Moka release a sigh of relief Hilkiin picked up on that and smiled mischievously "umm Moka I don't mind a girl watching me change but... well I don't want to make you anymore uncomfortable" he immediately saw Moka turn red as she quietly turned around in a cute child like manner

he smiled as he began to change but when he put his shirt on Moka asked him a question which made the old hybrid stop

"where did you get all those scars?" She asked in a sympathetic tone referring to the hundreds of slash marks on his back

"There from before I became a vampire... I was probably 5 or 6 when... j-just forget you saw it now come on" his voice was cold and full of pain Moka realized she had struck a nerve and brought up some unhappy memories

Moka and Hilkiin walked out of the room the Hybrid (who didn't bother to button up his shirt) had his arm around a embarrassed Moka as they passed multiple other boys who didn't seem to notice the two. Moka was confused she thought if a girl was seen coming out of a boys room others would take notice

"they can't see us... it's I type of invisibility Magic" he whispered coldly to the confused girl in under his arm she made a o face as the realization of just how skilled he was with magic hit her

They walked to the girls dorms in complete silence since the question of the scars caused Hilkiin to seal up his voice since he didn't allow a single grunt or sound of any type to come out. Moka could tell she had made him mad she wanted to apologize but before she could they reached her room

once Moka entered Hilkiin disappeared not giving her a chance to talk. Hilkiin was annoyed his scares are almost always covered by illusion magic keeping them secret but because of Mokas Rosary she was able to see through the illusion which meant she knew more about him then anyone in the world alive at that moment (but if your courting undead then only one knows more about him and that's Momonga) he walked back to his room to think and so he stayed up all night thinking about his choices.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in a huge castle**

A large man in black and purple clothes that look royal in design with shoulder pads made of bone his hood obscuring his face, a woman with long black hair and large breasts with a white fitted dress her horns and black wings being shown in full glory. The man sat in a golden throne with the women standing next to him telling him a report on current events in the monster world

"(Annoyed sigh)" the man lifted his hand showing it to be nothing but bone as he face palmed

"my lord?... What has you so irritated?" The women said looking distraught by her lords uneasy

"It's Hilkiin that Hybrid Asshole disappears for 2 thousands years and now he's back... going to a school... (sigh) for all that is holy **do not** tell Shalltear that he's back... I don't need her begging me to send her to that school!" The large man said with irritation in his voice he then stood up revealing himself to be a skeleton or more pacifically a elder litch

"Very well my lord but may I ask... why keep lord Hilkiin's appearance hidden he was named a supreme one by yourself was he not?" The women said with a serious tone

"it's simple... you remember the 500 years of depression Shalltear went through when he vanished... well I believe is she were to find out he's back she'd go after him and he would disappear again to get away from her over abundance of "love" (sigh) she's too clingy and being clingy drives men away" he said confidently not noticing the sudden change in the winged women's face

"s-so is t-that w-why you... I'm I driving you my love away by clingy!" She began to cry uncontrollably

"ah... Albedo no I don't meen. it's just-" he was cut off by the women

"if you truly don't mean in then allow me to bere your child lord Momonga!" She said moving closer to the man who seemed very flabbergasted

" _Oh great now I have to deal if this all day... god damn it all"_ the man named Momonga though as he tried to calm Albino down

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

 **life is something precious but if you've lived 100 life times what's left that is the question that Hilkiin faces everyday there are only 2 things in the world that entertain him one is sex and the other is fighting but now he's found something that interests him Moka, Yokai Academy and the headmasters plan these 3 things have revived his spark for adventure**

* * *

 **The 7 days of blood a time where all beings were equal in fear. The hybrid had took to the land with a vengeful soul this lead him to come face to face with multiple Daedric prince's even fighting a few for instance the "legendary hunting of hircine" where the daedric prince had tried to hunt the hybrid but ended up being the one hunted he was beaten and humiliated by the abomination and left without a incident but what he started would be the death of most Daedra as the hybrid had found new pry to hunt and devour. The hybrid would start by finding a way to kill daedric prince's since by all a counts they were immortal so he journey to find a book that held the knowledge he needed and once he found it he was met by the daedric prince Hermeus mora who ended up being devoured by the hybrid causing his knowledge to pass into the hybrid giving him power to kill all the Daedra with ease he would find/create a weapon capable of killing the god like creatures in their own realms.**

 **The legendary weapon has been described as a sword or a spear but most do not know what type of weapon it is exactly since it was last seen at the end of the 7th day of blood being used to pin The mighty Molag Bal the only Daedric Prince to have fought to the last breath against the hybrid while most of the Daedra he slaughtered just simply excepted it knowing they could not escape the fury of the hybrid but the creator of the vampires Molag Bal would not stand by and be slain by a mere mortal but in the end after the bloody battle Molag Bal brought to the hybrid he was defeated, impaled and left for dead with the legendary weapon of the hybrid in his chest. That was the last time the weapon was seen. it never made another appearance in this world or any other it's believed that the weapon to this day till dwells in the chest of Molag Bal to for ever stay as a tomb stone for the last Daedra.**

* * *

 **Morning 2 days after the Saizo incident**

Hilkiin can be seen walking towards the school with his hands in his pockets as a group of girls watch him from the distance with hearts in there eyes. Hilkiin stopped once he sensed Moka nearby he turned around to see her happy smile as she waved at him

"good morning Hilkiin-San!" Moka said happily as she reached the side of Hilkiin

"good morning Moka... hmm" he began to inspect Moka's face makings her blush slightly

"w-what's wrong?" She asked confused by his sudden interest in her face

"you... missed breakfast this morning didn't you?" He said in a judging tone as he shook his head

"h-how did you?" She tried to ask but Hilkiin cut in

"it's not healthy for you to starve your self... You need blood without it you'd go feral sooo" he then grabbed Moka's arm and pulled her away from the main path into a secluded part of the woods where they couldn't be watched "ok Moka I don't want to make a habit of this but I'll let you drink my blood one time to day ok" He said with his usual casual kindness

Moka had stars in her eyes as she leaped onto him and bit down. The last time she'd drank in blood was when they first met and it was so good Moka had dreams about the taste so having permission to drink from his sweat life nectar was a literal dream come true for her and after a solid minute of drinking Hilkiin had to pry her off of him

"ok Moka that's enough if you keep drinking I'll end up getting hungry too" he said as he pulled Moka off his neck she released a moan of disapproval as she was pulled away but then she realized what She was moaning about and quickly apologized

"S-sorry Hilkiin-San... it's just your blood is so tasty... Its so addictive" she said with embarrassed tone

"Addictive?... haha if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to use me as food" he said sarcastically with a smile

"W-What? I would never do that!... your my first and only friend..." she held her head low as she practically whispered the last part but Hilkiin still heard it

he was about to say something when the sound of a girl calling for help in the distance caught his attention. He looked to Moka and place a hand on her shoulder and smiled

"Moka... don't worry I know the kind of person you are... and if you keep drinking my blood it gives me a excuse to bite into you later (wink) anyway you better head to class..." he said as he moved into the forest Moka was still blushing from his world she didn't notice him moving before he vanished causing the young vampire to snap back to reality and try and follow his direction

* * *

 **Deeper in the forest near a pond**

Hilkiin arrived to see a beautiful blue haired girl sat on the ground in pain being the kind playboy he is he decided to help her. The wind blew as he moved closer causing her scent to enter his nostrils he stopped for a second as he recognized that smell he smiled and offered her his hand

"Need a hand cutie" he said with his usual killer kind smile the girl looked up and grabbed his hand helping her off the ground

"Th-Thank you... Its just... my boobs they feel so heavy... could you help me?" She said as her chest pushed against him but to her suprise he was flustered or embarrassed he was calm

"sure What do you need?" He said smiling

"Well could you look into my eyes?" She then looked into the eyes of the hybrid and used her charm ability "my names Kurumu Kurono lets be friends" her eyes released a pulse that she believed would control the Hilkiin

"Sure Kurumu I'd love to be friends" he said with a kind and loving voice as he hugged her tightly but in his mind he thought " _she's a succumbs alright... ha she's trying to control me fine I'll play along"_ but unknown to him Moka was watching from the distance

Moka watched as Hilkiin and some blue haired girl walked into school she was so confused who was that girl and what was she to Hilkiin

* * *

 **Hallway after second period**

Moka sits against the wall while trying to make sense of the emotions in her head when suddenly a odd voice comes from her rosary

" _ **Fool don't waist your time thinking of that filthy half breed because we've got trouble**_ " the voice said in a angry tone but before Moka could question it another voice spoke

"so your Moka Akashiya there's a rumor going around thet your a vampire" the voice came from the blue haired girl Moka saw with Hilkiin this morning

"w-who are you and h-how did you?" Moka asked confused and cautious

"my names Kurumu Kurono and I'm here to wage war on you Moka!" Kurumu said with a serious tone as she jumped down from the stairway catching some people's attention soon enough a small crowd formed around the two beauty's of the school

as this was going on Hilkiin was walking down the hallway out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with a tissue as Saizo followed him with a noticeable bandage on his neck he noticed the commotion going on and looked to his servant

"ok Saizo stay here till I come for you or I leave with Kurumu but if I do leave with her I want you to tell Moka to follow me but not intervene until I say so got that" Hilkiin said with a commanding tone Saizo nodded and stood still as Hilkiin walked towards the crowd of people

It was difficult listening to Kurumu with all the chatter in the background but Hilkiin was able to learn her plan to enslave the entire school in her "Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan" the name made Hilkiin cringe just a bit but now he knows why Kurumu was being so buddy buddy she wanted to try and destroy Hilkiin and Moka's friendship

"hay Moka so this is where you've been... umm Kurumu? What are you doing here?" Hilkiin asked pretending to be oblivious to Kurumu's plan

"Ahh my hero!" Kurumu said well almost shouted as she hugged the Hybrid "how can I ever thank you Hilkiin?~" She said as she tried once again to charm him "why don't we go for a walk and leave this annoyance" she commanded with a aura of malice

"sure ok Kurumu... see ya later Moka..." he said as Kurumu dragged him away

"wait don't listen to her she's evil" Moka pleaded

"evil?... It's it you who begs to drink my very life force Moka?" Hilkiin said coldly as he placed a hand on Kurumu's head making sure she couldn't see his face then he winked at Moka to reassure her he didn't mean it

but even if he didn't mean it Moka still felt hurt my those words he then began to walk away to the infirmary with Kurumu leaving Moka alone as the crowd slowly disappeared

Moka turned to leave in a angry huff till Saizo appeared startling her she still remembered what happened last time she and Saizo was alone and it scared her but to her suprise he seemed timid even zombie like

"Moka... master said he wants you to follow him and to not interfere till he says so" Saizo said with a plain and tired tone he then walked off to wait for his masters return

"ooookay?... that was weird... why did he call him master?... never mind" she then ran to catch up with the hybrid

* * *

 **School infirmary**

Kurumu sits on the bed cheering about her victory with Hilkiin sat on a chair next to her she noticed his silent smile and decided that it was time

"oh Hilkiin~" She said seductively as she pulled the hybrid closer to her forcing him on the bed. He lays on the bed as Kurumu comes closer she's practically siting on his lap

"Kurumu... if some sees us like this they'll get the wrong idea" he said with a sly smile

"oh don't worry my little slave... it's exactly what it looks like~" She said as her lips came closer only millimeters away but sadly for her she didn't notice the change in his face when she referred to him as slave

Hilkiin was very silent about his history but every once in a while some one would say something stupid that would awaken bad memories these are his trigger words as some would call them and "slave" is a very very powerful trigger word sometimes if he hears a certain trigger word it can wake up a very bad side of Hilkiin and in this situation the word Slave just woke his instinct the most dangerous monster in his head

"STOP!" Hilkiin said as he hugged Kurumu she was shocked he shouldn't be able to move while charmed

 _ **"kill... eat... destroy"**_ a young female voice in Hilkiin's head said with malice

"what's wrong my dear... why?" Kurumu asked confusion and annoyed by his reaction

"stop I can't not know... on any other day but not know" his voice sounded worried and cautious

"Your reflecting me?... fine if I can't have you NO ONE WILL" she suddenly sprouted wings and a tail her nails also grew and she was about to stab him till Hilkiin interrupted

"MOKA!" He shouted and a millisecond later Moka burst through the door and pushed Kurumu away with incredible force out of the window

"Hilkiin-San are you ok?" She asked with a worrier tone she noticed the odd look on his face was it fear? Rage? She couldn't tell

"I'm fine...(huff) j-just give me a minute" he was struggling to control his inner instincts after a couple seconds his face and body returned to its normal confident look "ok I'm good know... if you don't mind me I've got a succumbs to subdue" he then moved towards the window

almost immediately after reaching the window a tail appeared and grabbed Hilkiin by the neck pulling him out of the window. Moka quickly moved and grabbed his legs and ended up being dragged out with him

"Aug... damn I can't lift both of you" Kurumu said as she dropped both of them. Hilkiin reacted in a second and grabbed Moka spring around to protect her from the fall

"Ow ow ow... that hurt... you ok Moka?" Hilkiin said as he looked at the pink headed vampire in his arms

"yeah I'm fine..." Moka said abit dizzily before blushing from the embarrassing position she was in she quickly stood up and patted her self down

"hahaha what good timing Moka now I'll kill you and take Hilkiin by force!" Kurumu said with malice and intent to kill as she swooped down and attacked Moka only to be grabbed by the tail and flung into the air by Hilkiin

"Moka stay behind me!" He said turning a checking the frightened vampire for any injuries

 **"** _ **Grab it** " _the young female voice in Hilkiin's head said as he turned to face Kurumu a metallic breaking sound could be heard as he felt a burning sensation in his right hand he then heard Moka speak in a shocked tone

 _(_ _New Years Day - The Joker (Official Audio)_ )

"(gasp) the... rosary..." suddenly a large burst of demonic energy came from Moka pushing Hilkiin away

he looked at the new Moka a sliver haired true vampire some part of him found Moka's new assets very intriguing since they increased in size catching his attention but his mind didn't have time to process this as he looked to his right hand and threw the rosary to the side and looked at the burned skin of his hand. Turning his attention to the silver haired vampire standing in between him and the succumbs

Inner Moka looked around the till her eyes met the hybrids she gave him a death glare before turning to the annoyance that was Kurumu

"so this is the legendary S class monster... a vampire!... hahaha it doesn't matter if you transformed I'll still kill you!" Kurumu said as she flew down with speed to slash at inner Moka

moka dogded easily before giving a menacing grin

" **Did you really think a weak low class monster like you could even hit me?... don't make me laugh your a ant trying to fight a boot** " she then kneed Kurumu softly with enough force to chatter rock she then span around and prepared a kick " **know you place!** " Was what she said before kicking the succumbs through a couple trees before hitting a very large tree that didn't break from the impact

Moka looked at the carnage that was created by her kick before walking slowly towards the succumbs she could tell that the fear of death had sinked in to her prays mind. Kurumu was unable to move and she was barely conscious only kept out of dreamland by her fear of what was about to happen

" **I'll make sure that you don't try this again... I'll rip your wings and tail off that should be an acceptable punishment** " Moka said with a proud and powerful tone

"p-please... I promise... I'll n-never d-do this a-again..." Kurumu said stuttering from a mix of pain and fear

" **Trying to beg?... haha it's too late for that succumbs... time for your punishment** " Moka said only a couple feet away fromt he succumb she then abruptly stopped as the succumbs's eyes widened to see Hilkiin standing in between the two femal monsters

"that's enough Moka!... there's no need" Hilkiin said with power in his voice his energy raised

" **Out of the way half breed before I decide to punish you for all those embarrassing moments you put the other Moka through** " her voice radiated with anger and malice

"punish me? hmm... well if your offering I wouldn't say no but is this really a appropriate place~" he said teasing the S class vampire with a seductive smile

" **How dare you!... looks like I'll have show you your place half breed** " Moka said with anger present on her face her demonic aura flaring up

Hilkiin stood unfazed by this energy and in a blink Moka vanished appearing in front of him and kicking him the shock wave sounded like a sonic boom and the dust that came up blinded both the female monsters Moka looked at the dust with a satisfactory look in her eyes while Kurumu looked for Hilkiin with fear and worry on her face but both monster would be taken aback when they saw Hilkiin standing in the exact same stop with his left arm extended blocking Mokas kick he smiled a evil and down right monstrous grin his large canines showing as he laughed

"hahahahaha (huff)(huff) wow... that was one hell of a kick... oh hold on I know that look hahaha... if it's any consolation... that hurt like a bitch" he said with a true psychopath's smile he then quickly covered his face with the hand he blocked Mokas kick with trying to hide his smile

"s-sorry... it-it's just been so long since someone has actually made me feel this way" he then looked at his arm covering his mouth to see blood trickling down his hand "is this pain?... haha (inhaling) it's been so long my old friend how's the wife?" He commented towards his broken arm with a smile before turning towards a confused Moka

 _( End __New Years Day - The Joker (Official Audio)_ )

" **maybe that title of "vampire lord" holds some ground to it after all... but don't let this inflate you ego half breed at most I only used 55% of my full power to hit you** " Moka said with a stern and annoyed looked but inside she was getting this odd feeling like she was excited by this half vampire she felt like he was holding back just as much as her and that really excited her

"my ego? What about you?... god you full breeds are all the same so arrogant and prideful that you can't even back down from a impossible fight... (sigh) come on Moka... I'm sure the other Moka wouldn't want us to fight so let's not start going at each others throats ok" he said with a smile that caused Moka to flinch

" _ **Just a moment ago he was acting like a looney a demented beast who's lost all connection to sanity but now he's completely calm and normal what the hell!** "_ Moka though completely bewildered by his sudden change in personality

Moka smile before walking towards the rosary and picking it up she then turned to the Hybrid with a determined look in her eyes as she spoke

" **Your stronger than you look half breed physically and emotionally... fine I'll leave but please try to let me out more often... I'd love to show you the difference between are strength** " she smiled as the rosary clicked back into place

"oh I'll be looking forward to it cutie~" Hilkiin said with a sly grin as Inner Moka changed back to the pink heard girl he knew

He moved quickly to catch Moka as she fell unconscious from the strain of transformation. Hilkiin picked up Moka bridal style and began to walk into the school building before turning to look at Kurumu

"Don't cause anymore trouble ok... I know why you did this and I respect your want and need for a true love but love is something you can't force it's earned and built over time... so just wait and you'll find the one you desire ok" he said with a kind and gentle tone before leaving to the infirmary

* * *

 **Later that day Headmasters office**

The headmaster Tenmei Mikogami sat at his desk looking at some papers with Hilkiin sat in front of him drinking red liquid out of a wineglass the headmaster looked up from his papers and smiled

"so... enjoying my little academy old friend?" The priest asked as he chuckle softly

"well it's been... fun? Hahaha you really have a great sense of humor don't you... I mean the daughter of Akasha bloodriver meeting me on the first day!... that wasn't a coincidence you did that intentionally didn't you?" Hilkiin said with before taking a sip from his glass

"Hahaha maybe... But on a serious note how have you been?" He said in a serious tone putting the paperwork down

 _ **"Kill, devour end them all!"**_ A young female voice in Hilkiin's head said

"I'm fine just a small relapse nothing I can't fix... no need to worry" he said ignoring the voice in his head he then finished his drink and stood up to leave he stopped and turned

"Tenmei... could you pick something up from my home?... it's a globe called the sphere of ture love I want you to give it to the succumbs settlement in Tokyo" he said in a kind and gentle tone

"why may I ask?" The headmaster asked tilting his head in interest

"the globe was given to me by Mara goddess of love she hoped by finding my true love that my other half could be quelled... but it failed..." he said with sorrow in his voice before perking up "I had planned on giving it to the succumbs race years ago but never got round to it so if you could I'd really appreciate it haha" he said with a happy and soft tone Ashe left the room turning into mist and bats leaving the headmaster alone

"Hmm Ahvakaar Hilkiin the Hybrid abomination... that's what the history books call you... but I feel there's other titles the history books have forgotten, Ahvakaar Hilkiin the reviver, savior after the storm, destined guardian, hero of the blood moon so many titles given to you by the races you saved..." he stopped for a moment as he smiled "I wonder what they would think if they new their great savior the one who helped them rebuild after the 7 days of blood was in fact the creature that caused it, the devil himself, the abomination... my friend I will not let you live in pain any longer it's time the world knew who you are" he smiled as he then looked at a picture of Hilkiin in his adult form and the 3 dark lords.

* * *

 **Moka's room same time**

Moka lays in bed hugging her pillow thinking about what had happened today she could recall the feeling her other self had when Hilkiin lost his grip on sanity for a second she could remember the evil psychopathic smile he had

"Hilkiin?... your so kind and gentle your protective and respectful but why do I feel like cowering when I remember that look..." her body began to move she looked at the ceiling she held her hand out and recalled a story her mother told her "long ago there live a man or a king who ruled the world his power was absolute tho he came from common blood he held the power to kill all this caused most to fear him calling him a monster eventually he started to believe the titles he was given becoming a heartless Cruel monsters but one day the king met a girl who did not fear him and no matter what the man did she would not fear him eventually he asked her 'why don't you fear me child?' And she simply replied 'I do not fear you because I now deep down you must be kind... because all who are cruel and heartless once must have been kind'. The man was taken aback by these words and offered the girl a place at his side for as long as she lived she agreed and made a promise with the king ' **for all your life you will serve me and keep me sane and happy you will stay by my side till I'm reborn but if Break this promise then I will devour you child that is the word of your king** '.

moka remembered that story almost perfectly she had been told it so many time but her mother never told her the rest of the story "what happened to the king and the child how did it go was the promise broken or did it work out?" Was the question she asked her mother constantly but her mother would always say "I don't know because the story isn't finished the middle and end have yet to happen" Moka was always confused by that answer

the story was hundreds of year old so how could it not be finished yet but now Moka was beginning to understand the meaning behind the story it was a story ment to tell you not to judge a book by its cover

"Hilkiin Your a halfbreed which means your half vampire and half... human? Most likely... your personality is that of a kind and gentle person a bit of a flirt but a nice guy you don't talk about your past and openly avoid it... your back is scarred from... lacerations and burns" her eyes widened as if she realized something hidden "oh... no Hilkiin NO there has to be a different reason!" She said almost shouting with a worrying tone

" _ **I'm only going to say this once... you're right... he's a broken man hiding under a thin skin of sanity** "_ Inner Moka said startling the outer Moka

"t-the Rosary again?" Moka questioned as she looked at the red light coming from the rosary that lighted up the dark room

" _ **Not just your rosary... your ture self anyway back to the filthy halfbreed** "_ Inner Moka said changing the subject to Hilkiin again

"don't call him that please... he's not a bad person so why do you call him such a bad name?" Moka seemed very upset at her inner self bashing her only friend

inner Moka was silent for a moment she then sighed and the rosary stoped glowing as Moka just wanted to forget the thoughts of how he got his scars she laidback and began to fall asleep

* * *

 **Early in the morning on the path to school**

Hilkiin is seen walking to school rubbing his eyes as he recalled his night of meditation as multiple groups of girl watch him with love hearts in there eyes

" _I spent all night looking for that little shit in my head and only found fragments of her twisted personality... why did this have to happen now of all times"_ he sighed hard and ruffled his hair in a tired fashion

"HILKIIN-SAN!" Moka shouted causing him to turn with a smile

" _Adleast Moka can distract me from my failure"_ he though as he stopped to greet Moka "good morning Moka I see your feeling better so how did you sleep?" He asked in a kind but tired tone

"I... slept well but what about you! I mean you look goo-I mean fine but your voice... it sounds so tired are you alright?" Moka asked feeling worry for him which caused him to smile

"I'm fine just a bit drained that's all..." he rubbed the back of his head and smiled but stopped when he noticed Moka shuffling uneasily "what's wrong Moka?" He asked

"I know I've been selfish drinking your blood... s-so if you want y-you can drink my b-blood" she stuttered from embarrassment

Hilkiin stood there in shock for a second most women he met and or flirted with never openly offered them selfs to him usually he would have to do some smooth talking to get a taste of there blood.

He smiled and moved closer to Moka causing her to close her eyes and tense up she was waiting for a bite on her neck but instead she was given a pat on the head her eyes open to Hilkiin smiling

"Moka let's wait awhile before we start making things serious haha" he said with slight flirting/ joking tone which caused Moka to blush once she realized what he was referring to

"...ok" was all she could say she wanted to ask about his past in the back of her mind but feared he would react negatively so she stayed quiet till a voice caught her and Hilkiin's attention

"good morning!" The voice of Kurumu said as she moved closer with a basket of cookies "I made these for you Hilkiin..." she said in a cute voice as she pushed the basket closer to the Hybrid

"oh... thanks?" He grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite his eyes then widened "wow these are actually pretty good" he then looked into Kurumu's eyes and noticed something familiar " _shit I know that look... please don't say it"_ he thought as Kurumu spoke with excitement

"I'm glad you like them..." she placed her hands together and began to wiggle slightly "since from now on we're going to be lovers" silence was all that occurred Hilkiin mentally kicked himself

"WHAT!?" Was Moka's only response

"after Hilkiin saved me yesterday... I knew he was my destined one" she said as she grabbed his hand and pushed her breasts against him

Hilkiin would then be seen with the two hottest girl in the school following him and clinging to him he didn't mind the attention but the thought going through his head was " _I really should have seen this coming... I mean save a girl from a near death scenario and they become attracted to you instantly everyone knows that... so why in the name of Alduin didn't I try and scare her off... doesn't matter know I only hope my haram doesn't grow or I'll start to have problems with space"_ he looked to his sides and sighed in defeat as he let the girl tug and pull him around

on the top roof of the school two girl watch the commotion from a far both wearing the school uniform and looking almost identical except for the hair. They both have white and black hair with one having black on the right and the other having black on the left

"so that him the crimson prince of Yokai Academy... he's pretty cute don't you think Taoreta?" The girl watching Hilkiin said to her twin who was laying on the ground looking up at the sky

"he is sexy... but then again he is a vampire... why? dose the great Talaghan want a piece of him (giggling)" the girl know as Taoreta said with a evil grin

"maaybe... but I'd have to go through those 2... Moka Akashiya the vampire that clings to him like a lost puppy and Kurumu Kurono the succumbs slut of the school... if he's taken a liking to both of them it will be hard to get rid of them" Talaghan said with a disgust as she scowl at the two girls

"well... we don't have time to get you a new toy so just forget him... once we burn this place to the ground then you can take him for yourself ok" Taoreta said as she stood up and stretched

Both girls smiled at each other before suddenly disappearing only leaving some black bird feathers in their place as the wind picked up blowing the feathers away

* * *

 **End of chapter hope you enjoyed**

 **if you have any questions about the history of the story's world or characters then ask but of course I plan to answer most questions in the story in do time but if you have a question ask and I'll try to answer**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer I don't own anything**

 **With Kurumu joining Hilkiin in his adventure how long will he be able to go before he's noticed for what he is and as time goes on the group that follows Hilkiin will only grow how will he react when a witch forces her way into his life**

 **instinct all creatures have it. It's necessary for survival... but what would happen if some part of your instinct gained conciseness and began to control you what if instinct is always conscious a living entity inside you that lacks the power to do anything... what would happen if this instinct was given a boost, given power by I don't know it's host becoming half vampire half werewolf by chance what would happen how would it act, would it be evil, good, vicious, kind we don't know but what ever it would be it won't be human**

* * *

 **Hilkiin's book of knowledge**

 **Monsters beyond S class**

 **a monster that is beyond S class is the mid point to SS class monster.** **Vampires are the most well know of the beyond S Class Monsters but there are others such as the the berserker tribe Werewolf's large black furred wolfs with crimsons eyes even without a full moon a berserker werewolf can match a S class Vampire in strength and speed then there's the ancient Dragon litch Priests who (through Magic) can fight against the strongest of Vampire's or werewolf's**

 **Its said that a beyond S class can become a SS class but that has yet to be seen since only two creatures are classed as SS class (not counting gods or dragons) Ainz ooal gown and Hilkiin Ahvakaar but both have their origins shrouded in darkness but since they have both lived over thousands of years it's possible that age has something to do with there power.**

* * *

 **Yokai Academy results day**

Hilkiin stands staring at a bord with hundreds of other students doing the same he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose

" _Ahh math you dick... 128... 128 that's my place... I think My pride just died"_ he thought he then looked at Moka who seemed rather happy with herself not surprising since she got 13 place

"don't worry Hilkiin you just have to study harder" Moka said with a smile

"That's easy for you to say... your smart, kind and beautiful keep this up and I'll have no choice but to marry you" he said in a joking tone but Moka was blushing from hard from the joke

Hilkiin turned back to the bord to look for Kurumu's name but when he saw it it just made him even more depressed " _Kurumu 103... Kurumu got a higher score than me... fuck this generation 10 thousand year and I've never had to do a test till now... what's the world coming to"_ he huffed and turned back to Moka only to notice she was gone he looked around till he saw her protecting a little girl from 3 student he began to walk towards them

"Get out the way before we hurt you... that witch has it coming" the leader of the trio said angrily

"NO!... I won't let you hurt a little girl" Moka said loudly catching the attention of many people

"Fine! You asked for it!" The leader shouted as he moving closer and moved his right arm forward only for it to be grabbed he turned his head and saw Hilkiin

"were you about to attack these lovely lady's?... because if so my pride as a man wouldn't let me just stand by and watch so... **I suggest you walk away** " Hilkiin's voice echoed through the yard causing most students to turn their heads and back away in fear

the trio moved back as parts of there monster forms began to show there eyes diluted and scales appeared on their hands and face they quickly turned back and walked away as they grumbled something about getting the witch another time

"(sigh) when did Monsters lose their respect for women..." Hilkiin whispered under his breath before turning to Moka and the little girl Moka seemed fine but the girl was terrified

"thanks Hilkiin-San..." Moka turned to the little girl "your Yukari Sendo right? Here let's go somewhere else to talk" Moka said with a kind smile causing the little girl called Yukari to calm down

later at a table Hilkiin and Moka sit across from Yukari

"so those guys bully you because you a witch..." Moka said out loud as the young witch nodded

"if it wasn't for you Moka I don't know what I'd do... umm Moka can I ask you a question?" Yukari said in a nervous tone she was actively trying to ignore Hilkiin probably form fear

"of course ask away" Moka said happily

Hilkiin was watching there conversation not really paying attention as he was thinking and eating " _she's a witch? Really I mean I can see she has a decent amount of Magicka but it's so untapped and untrained if she is really a magic user she's a trainee at best... damn this world damn this generation all most all of them a weak compared to there ancestors most of these monsters wouldn't last a second"_ he thought as he stuck a spoon in his mouth

"Moka will you be my girl friend?" Yukari practically shouted causing Moka to lean back stunned. A ting sound came from Hilkiin as he had bitten the spoon in shock breaking it in half

"umm... well we're girls and we can be friends so yeah ok" Moka said a bit confused by the exchange

"YAAAAY" Yukari leaped at Moka grabbing onto her and squeezing her boobs "they feel even bigger then they look (giggle)" she said with a happy tone

Hilkiin's mind shut down in 10,000 year this had never happened Sure he's met perverted people he's had clingy lovers but this he'd never met someone like Yukari and as the day would continue his mind would refuse to understand what was going on

* * *

 **Later her in the day on the hallway to class**

Hilkiin and Moka walked trying to ignore the fact that a young girl was hanging off of Moka with her hands grasping Mokas chest. Yukari gave a quick but gentle squeeze causing Moka to moan in discomfort Hilkiin stoped deciding he'd had enough of this

"Yukari... could you please let go of Moka can't you tell you making her uncomfortable" he put on his kindest voice when in reality he was ready to throttle the child since she'd hadn't stopped groping Moka

"NO I won't let go now go away!" He waved her wand

"come on Yukari can't you see you causing a see-NNG" Hilkiin fell to the floor as he was hit in the head by something very hard. As he opened his eyes he saw a golden tub laying next to him he moved his hand to rub his head he could practically feel his anger growling like a animal

"Hilkiin! Are you alright" Moka said moving to his side as Yukari had released her

"I'm... fucking fantastic" his voice had lost all its kindness and sounded down right evil this suddenly changed took Moka by surprise she fell backwards on her butt as he stood up "Ok you've just made the biggest mistake of your life... you've got 5 seconds 1" his voice was angry and full of hate

But Yukari didn't really notice or understand the warning "ha you think I'll run because you started counting down haha" her arrogance just made Hilkiin even angrier

"2" he said even harsher

"just stop even is you are a vampire I'm a genius so you won't win" her voice seeming more arrogant by the second

"3" he said as his eyes focused on the little girl, Moka then stood up realizing what was about to happen

"Hilkiin stop!" Moka pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears

"4" his aura now starting to rise as a dark red mist began to appear around him

"H-hay s-st-stop before I make you!" Yukari said trying to sound intimidating as she backed away most of the other students watching had ran at the 2 count

" **5** " suddenly he vanished in a mist of back and red appearing in front of Yukari his eyes a glowing a crimson orange as he reached out with his left hand as it glowed red with small red orbs flying around it

Yukari couldn't move the fear she felt was paralyzing she stared into the crimson light unable to look away it's aura was creating wind and accidentally knocked her hat off she closed her eyes and waited for the end she then jumped as a hand was placed on her head she opened her eyes to see Hilkiin smiling

"hay did you really think I was going to kill you... ha my pride would never allow thet" he smiled widely as he patted her head. Moka seemed visibly relieved by this action and Yukari blushed for a moment as fear was replaced by... love?

She quickly scowled and kicked Hilkiin in the balls she turned picking up her hat and running away. Hilkiin fell to his knees holding his junk he then slumped to the ground

"...I'm going to kill that little bitch..." his voice was noticeably full of pain " _10 thousand fucking years and not one women let alone a little girl has dared kick me like that oh I'm going to make her pay"_ he then noticed Moka running to follow Yukari as Kurumu arrived

Kurumu could sense his increased energy and came to see what was going on only to see her beloved being kicked in the balls by some little girl she rushed to his side to make sure he was still breathing as he slumped over. She helped him up and began to move towards the school infirmary

* * *

 **School infirmary**

Hilkiin sat on the bed with a ice pack on his crotch as Kurumu sat next to him making sure he was still "able"

"dose it feel better?" Kurumu asked

"yeah... it still stings but it's way less painful" he smiled but cringed as a sharp pain occurred "for a little girl she kicks hard!" He wined as he took the ice pack off

"how dare thet witch hut my destined one's prize possession!" Kurumu said with a angry tone as she remembered seeing Hilkiin's pain

"Don't blame her... if you were in her shoes then you'd probably be super aggressive too..." his voice was full of sympathy "I mean witches have been hunted all there lives even now there are still people going around trying to find and kill them... I don't hater Yukari I'm just disappointed" his voice seems sad as if remembering a unwanted memory

"Hilkiin... your so kind... but then again I guess you have more in common with her then she realizes since your a half breed and witches are the a race in between the monster and human worlds" Kurumu said leaning back on her arms

Hilkiin crossed his arms as he then sensed a presence of a dark magic user but decided to ignore it. He sighed and lifted his hands up placing them on his head ruffling his hair in annoyance

out side the window of the infirmary Yukari sits giggling to her self

"with this voodoo doll I'll make Moka despise That vampiric Asshole... I'll make him pay of humiliating me!" She then looked at her hand holding a voodoo doll she place a piece of Hilkiin's hair into the doll and tried to move it she then looking through the window to see the carnage

but to her suprise there wasn't a single movement he didn't even react her eyes then focused on the rings he had on his fingers she could feel magical power coming from them she then thought " _those rings... they must be stoping my voodoo form taking hold damn looks like I'll have to go with plan B_ " she then pulled out another doll that looked more feminine she place a strand of blue hair into it and began to giggle

back inside the infirmary

Kurumu begins to feel odd and then with out warning her hands moved on its own grabbing onto Hilkiin's shirt

"umm... Kurumu?" He said confused Suddenly her hands moved ripping his shirt open to both their suprise "The hell!" He said shocked by this sudden move

"s-sorry! I can't control my hands!" She shouted as her body moved onto Hilkiin forcing him to the bed. She laid on top of the hybrid

"I see that dark magic was... that damn witch! Ok Kurumu just try and control yourself" he said as she moved her hands to his belt undoing it

"I can't no matter how much I try my body won't respond!" Her tone was that of worry with a little bit of excitement

Hilkiin rolled his eyes as he could tell she was in joying this more than she should have. He could hear giggling outside the window but as his attention was on the window one of Kurumu's hands was about the grab his Necklace he snapped back stopping her hand his eyes were cold and emotionless

suddenly the door swung open causing Hilkiin and Kurumu to look. Moka was standing there she gasped at the sight of Kurumu and Hilkiin

"w-what are you two doing!" She asked angrily

"ok Moka before you flip your shit just hold on" Hilkiin said as he pushed Kurumu off He then began to stand but Kurumu was still attached to him

as Hilkiin stood up Kurumu fell of the bed and accidentally pulled the hybrid's trousers/pants down. Moka squealed as she covered her eyes saying "no no no no no not possible!" her rosary on the over hand was glowing unbelievably bright while Kurumu's nose exploded with blood as she passed out from a overloaded brain

"yep that's the usual reaction, complete denial or mind overload... (sigh)" he then pulled his pants up and moved towards the window and opening it and grabbing the giggling little witch on the over side "Ok you literally child it's time for some words" he said angrily as he dragged her into the infirmary

"Let go of me you you Barbarian!" Yukari shouted as she squirmed Moka then snapped out of her "shock"

"Yukari? Why are you here?" Moka asked confused she was trying very hard to forget the image that had taken over her mind just a moment a go

"I'm here to make sure this brut doesn't ruin you with his idiocy!" the young witch said angrily as she tried to pull away from Hilkiin's grip "He's nothing but a lowly savage who doesn't deserve to be around someone like you Moka he's just a dog, a animal!" She said even angrier as she finally got out of Hilkiin's grip

"Ok seriously enough with the insults... and why do you think I'm a Savage?... What have I done to deserve such a title?" Hilkiin asked irritated by the witch

"yes why do you call Hilkiin-San such names?" Moka asked

"I'm simply calling it as I see it he's a beast and eventually he'll attack and ruin you Moka that's why I'm here... I need to protect you! I won't let him take you!" She shouted as she pulled out her wand a twirled it "now attack!" Suddenly all of the inanimate objects in the infirmary came alive and attacked Hilkiin

the objects flew fast at Hilkiin some were harmless like towels or pillows but then you had syringes and needles. Hilkiin dodged the first couple but decided real fucking quick to end it suddenly his aura rose

" **Enough!** " His voice rang through the room as a aura of dark energy followed it causing the floating objects to fall losing there magical qualities he then sent a death glare at Yukari " **I've had enough of your cheep parlor tricks, your smart far above that of someone your age... your intelligence allowed you to join this school right!... so if you're going to be here then stop acting like a child! Before you really piss me or someone else off** " his voice was so powerful it scared Kurumu awake, Moka looked terrified and Yukari looked ready to cry not surprising since his true voice could make dragon cower just form hearing it

Moka was the first to recover she then spoke her voice still full of fear "H-Hilkiin!... p-please d-d-don't do t-that again" she was still frightened but since none of the killing intent was focused on her or anyone it didn't ruin her view on Hilkiin. Her voice caused Yukari to snap out of the fear trance

the young witch then quickly ran passed Moka out the door crying this caused Hilkiin to sigh and Moka to give chase in hopes of helping the Little girl

"god damn it... Kurumu go help Moka hunt down the little brat" Hilkiin said calmly Kurumu of course excepted the offer to help manly because she was just as scared of Hilkiin as Yukari was

* * *

 **Class room**

5 minuets later Hilkiin had sat at his desk waiting for the next class to start when suddenly time seemed slow as the background became grayed out Hilkiin seemed to be the only one not effected he looked around calmly

"Come on cut the crap... you can't psych me out anymore, we've done this song and dance so many times now" Hilkiin said he then locked his eyes on the only bit of color in the room other than himself a small girl in dirty brown slightly burnt clothes they were shredded and looked like something a beggar would have to wear she looked around 10 to 12. her hair fell down her back stopping just at the tailbone it was a dark ginger color and her eyes shined a light blue color. She smiled

( _Nightcore - Little Game )_

"it's been a long time Mr swordsmen" the girl said in a cute and innocent voice but once she saw Hilkiin's face her caring smile disappeared replaced by a psychopathic smile as her eyes became black and red **"oh come on not even a little emotion?... this form used to make you tear up... man you really have gone cold turkey hahaha"** her demonic animalistic voice echoed

"You came back faster than before how?" Hilkiin asked with a serious expression

 **"isn't it obvious... (sigh) you've pulled me apart so many times... eventually I learn to pull myself back together and over time I got faster and faster till it only takes a hundred years to come back cool isn't it"** she said happily

"Ok I'll have to fix that when I get home" he whispered "how long have you been awake?" He asked the little girl who began to float and then gently land on his desk

 **"Oh I've been here since the kick to the balls... I was still piecing myself back together before that but I did try and interact with you during the succumbs battle"** she said as she played with her hair **"sooo... going to let me out?"** She asked looking into the hybrid's eyes

"NO!" He said seriously

 **"Ooooh come on you let the other two out all the time why not me"** she said like a true child throwing a tantrum

"the other two don't go around killing and eating people... which it kind of ironic if you think about it since there-" he stopped and place a hand on his head in pain as he began to sense something

 **"Oops looks like your senses just got turned to 11"** she grinned widely as the sounds of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari could be heard but since time was slowed with was hard to understand but Hilkiin could tell they were in trouble **"hay that's another this form will have in common with the little witch... they both died BECAUSE OF YOU! HAHAHAHAHA"** she laughed like a mix between a stereotypical witch and a evil tyrant king

(End Nightcore - Little Game)

Hilkiin stood up as the little girl disappeared and the world returned to normal his eyes glowed and he vanished in mist to the suprise of some of the students who were there with him

* * *

 **In the forest of Yokai Academy**

Yukari was pinned to a tree by a large lizard like monster while Moka and Kurumu were fighting two other lizards well Kurumu was fighting. Moka was running and just trying not to get slashed up the large lizard leader holding Yukari then spoke

" **Hahaha look at this not only do we get to eat the little witch bitch but she also brought us desert hahaha** " the leader then noticed a odd smell but he wouldn't have to look for long as his arm that held Yukari was severed he screamed in pain but was cut off by a lightning bolt vaporizing him

the other two lizard turned to their leaders charred corpse their face was over took by fear as they laid their eyes on Hilkiin who's eyes glowed with anger his hands sparking with electrical power he took a breath to calm down as he turned to the young witch who was speechless

"are you ok Yukari?" He said kindly to which all she could do was nod "good ok you two jocked up argonian's it's time for you to pay for attacking these lovely ladies oh and Yukari? If you want to see what real magic looks like than keep watching you won't be disappointed" he turned and smiled before moving towards the two lizard men

they tried to run but Hilkiin created a blue orb in his hand and fired it at them forcing them to fight. Hilkiin smiled as he watched the two lizards run at him he then spoke words of power " **TIID,KLO,UL** " time then slowed to a hold as Yukari's eyes widened in shock

to her Hilkiin moved faster then anything she'd ever seen as he fired off bolts of lightning but what shocked her was the words he said she had heard of the words of the dragons but to use them one must now there meaning which meant the user had to learn the entire dragon language Even a genius like Yukari couldn't do that

"done" Hilkiin said as he looked at the two new charred corpses he smiled and turned back to help the little witch up

"How?... you know magic... with out a wand... you speak dragon... how?" Yukari asked confused

"well that's a long story but Moka can tell you why I speak dovah later and when it comes to magic without a wand it's just a matter of mastering magic... hay if you promise to stop being a pain I'll teach you some stuff ok fair deal" he said with a smirk to which Yukari just nodded happily

* * *

 **school infirmary**

the group then made there way to the infirmary for Yukari's injures. Hilkiin leaning on the wall watching his two friends explain what he's told them to the witch while this was going on Hilkiin noticed the small little girl in rags standing next to him the small girl then walked forward and smile as she floated in front of Moka

 **"she really dose look like her mother... you know what will happen if you stay here... she'll die, all of them will die"** the girl then grinned with a murderous intent as she placed a hand around Moka's throat her hand the phased through her neck to the relief of the hybrid **"I really do wish I had my own body (sigh)... well it wont matter soon, that amulet wont hold me back for long and once I'm free... Ill make sure to kill them last so they can see their hero for the monster he really is hahahaHAHAHA"** her voice echoed as she then vanished

Moka looked at Hilkiin only to see him staring at her with a protective look causing her to blushed. he then closed his eyes and walked out of the room needing some time to think.

* * *

 **school hallway**

the hybrid was deep in thought when he heard a girl shouting he turned to see some girls chasing a blue blur. the blur ran past Hilkiin giving the hybrid more than enough time to see it and after it past the girls stopped to ask the hybrid which direction it ran off

"(huff) did you see where it went?" one of the girl asked

"it went that way but may I ask why your chasing a werewolf" he asked slightly confused

most of the girls gasped finally knowing why they couldn't catch the creature then one of the girls the spoke up explaining that a peeping tom has been causing problems but every time they come close to catching the peeping tome he speeds away

"I see... give me a minute" Hilkiin said before vanishing he didn't mind perverts but when a man invades a woman's personal space for no good reason then he has a problem so Hilkiin decided to clear his head by teaching this Omega who the alpha in the school is

Hilikin hid his presence and began to change his shirt ripped and teared as his skin was covered in a solid black fur his bones cracked as he transformed into a solid black werewolf he then released a howl/roar

he then followed the scent of the werewolf till he reached the top of the school far form praying eyes there he saw the grey/blue wolf he was crouched enjoying his latest catch that being a pictures of multiple girls changing the hybrid in his wolf form found that utterly insulting a werewolf is supposed to be honourable and strong not perverted and weak minded

the black wolf jumped and landed behind the gray/blue wolf scaring him. the larger black wolf stood tall being a full 2 foot taller then the other wolf, Hilkiin knew what to do now it was time to play a part

" **you shame are race mongrel... where is your pride** " Hilkin said sounding completely difrent from his normal or angry voice

" **Who are you?** " The other wolf said angrily

" **you may call me alpha and I'm here to stop you from ruining the great name of hircine** " Hilkiin now calling himself alpha said with pride

" **alpha? (Gulp) your from the berserker tribe?... why are you here?** " The wolf asked

alpha grinned as he snatched the pictures from the gray wolf and shredded them

" **Child of the earth tribe... you have lost your way change, repent if you will and become hircine's servent once more... you are a predator only pray indulge them selfs in... cheap sexual thrills** " alpha said as he began to walk away but then the over wolf lunged at him in anger

Alpha dodged to the right and dose a quick but strong kick sendings the other wolf flying into a railing before alpha then continues by running up to the dazed wolf and slashing at his face blinding his right eyes and leaving 4 claw marks along the side of his face

" **Remember you place pup... forget you perverted ways and become a true hunter or I'll end you pathetic existence** " alpha said angrily as he then vanished leaving the other wolf who began to change into a human form showing himself to be the second year student Ginei Morioka he then passes out form the pain

on top of the bell tower Hilkiin stands back in his human form his shirt completely destroyed and his jeans in tatters he watched to see who the peeping tom werewolf was and finding out it was the leader of the newspaper club was very interesting to say the least

* * *

 **Late at night in the headmasters office**

Hilkiin sits with the headmaster talking about what accrued that school day. The priest wasn't the happiest person at that moment since he learned of 3 students deaths and he had also just learnt about Saizou becoming vampire cattle

"(sight) well I'll have to put you on the warning list for the public Safety Commission you understand right... and about Saizou well send him home and hope he can recover on his own" the priest said slightly annoyed

"aww don't take my blood pack away" Hilkiin said sarcastically

"anyway tomorrow you'll be made to join a club activity... and I wish for you to join the newspaper club if possible" Tenmei said slightly chuckling at the face Hilkiin made

"why?" He said angrily

"well some students have gone missing and Ginei is looking into it he's a S class werewolf so he can handle himself but after I did some digging I found out a sorcerer from the country of nazarick has infuriated the school and is planning something big... I've informed the Guardians of nazarick And they plan to send someone to investigate... but I would feel happier if you could take care of this problem" Tenmei said in a serious tone

"I see... call the guardians again and tell them I'm here that will make them move there asses till then I'll try and hunt this sorcerer down" Hilkiin said in a much more serious tone

"good but I must tell you I believe the sorcerer is been given help form someone in the school" Tenmei said

"so I need to hunt down adleast 2 people... doesn't sound too hard" Hilkiin smiled which caused the priest to chuckle as Hilkiin stood up and moved to the door but stopped and turned "oh almost forgot here..." he then threw a list of equipment to the priest

the priest then looked at the list reading some of the equipment Hilkiin wanted. he then looked at the hybrid who had vanished disappearing into the dark of the room he then looked back at the list and sighed "so he wants all of this from his mountain home?... wonder if one his dragon friends could help me carry it" he then placed the list on his desk and placed his hand on his head "maybe I should have gone with the human boy instead (sigh)"

* * *

 **Unknown location**

A old man in red robes sits in the center of a circle with what look to be school students with odd Helmets on chanting some ancient language around the man. Then the giggling could be heard from two girls in the background

"I would appreciate if you'd stop interrupting the ritual..." the old man said dryly

"oh come on boldie lighten up" one of the girls said reveling them selfs to be Taoreta and Talaghan

"annoying children... but to the matter at hand I've sensed a huge magical power in the school... find the person who has that power and bring them to me for... processing... tomorrow there's going to be a large gathering of students for club activities strike then and lure out the magic user I'll summon some undead knights for you to uses only attack your selfs if the target is seen!" The old man said seriously

"(sigh) Ok old man we'll find the magic user but is it really necessary?" Taoreta said with a bored expression

"if we get that magic user are plans will be pushed months ahead... the end to this wretched school would come far sooner if you succeed in this mission, now go and rest I'll prepare the undead... 5 should do for this capture mission" the old man said as he began to create the 5 undead knights using bones and dark magic

the two girls smiled at each other before leaving the old man to his necromancy they walked out into the night revealing there base to be a large crypt like structure surrounded by hundreds of undead monsters the girls then jumped to the top of the crypt and looked at the school far in the distance

"he's so bossy... so who do you think the magic user is?" Talaghan said calmly with a smile on her face as she looked towards her sister

"I hope its that annoying little witch... id love to see that little bitch break under the old mans torture hahahahaha" Taoreta said with a evil and laugh

"so do you think we should start absorbing energy for this little capture quest?" Talaghan said moving her hands behind her head

"Na... even if we needed it there's not much holy energy to absorb here it's mostly just demonic shit and we don't want to make are selfs unpure to are lord do we" Taoreta said as she sat down and enjoyed the view her sister just nodded with a evil smirk

* * *

 **Hilkiin's book of knowledge**

 **many years age there were gods who lived in the mortal realm. Two factions of gods who watched or meddled with the morals these two groups were called the Aedra and the Daedra**

 **Aedra are gods who created the world they gave up there physical form to create the earth which they named Nirn but most of these god have been lost to time or have been morphed and given different names in the modern religions**

 **Daedra are gods who refused to give up there power for the creation of the world. But now in the modern times the not one human even knows what Daedra are this is because during the 7 days of blood the Daedra were destroyed or sealed away even the main Daedra who ruled all others the Daedric prince's were killed or sealed**

 **Azura – A Prince who maintains/draws power from the balance of night and day, light and dark [sealed]**

 **Bowthiah – The Prince of deceit, secrecy, conspiracy, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority [dead]**

 **Clavicus Vile – The Prince of deals, pacts, power, bargains, and serenity through wish fulfillment [sealed]**

 **Hermaeus Mora – The formless Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory, seeks to possess all that is knowable [devoured]**

 **Hircine – The Prince of the hunt, sport, the Great Game, and the Chase [sealed]**

 **Jyggalag – The Prince of logical order and deduction, upholds strict order above all else [dead]**

 **Malacath – The Prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized [dead]**

 **Mehrunes Dagon – The Prince of destruction, violent upheaval, energy, and mortal ambition [dead]**

 **Mephala – The Prince of unknown plots and obfuscation, a master manipulator, a sower of discord [dead]**

 **Meridia – The Prince of the energies of all living things, enemy of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life [sealed]**

 **Molag Bal – The Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement, seeks to ensnare souls within his domain [dead]**

 **Namira – The Prince of the "ancient darkness," the patron of all things considered repulsive [dead]**

 **Nocturnal – The Prince of the night and darkness, the patron of all things secretive [dead]**

 **Peryite – The Taskmaster, the Daedric Prince of Pestilence, desires order in his domain [dead]**

 **Sanguine – The Prince of hedonism, debauchery, and the further indulgences of one's darker nature [dead]**

 **Sheogorath – The infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable [alive] [location unknown]**

 **Vaermina – The Prince of dreams and nightmares, a deliverer of evil omens and dark portents [dead]**


End file.
